


We Forgot the Bucket Again

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Genderswap, Highstuck, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee reaches across the carpet and picks up the stray nugs that Karkat had knocked off the table.  She would sigh up at her friend, currently glaring down at her, but just can't bring herself to care too much. Fingers with face paint under the nails dig into the carpet and attempt to retrieve any extra crumbles.</p><p>The nubby-horned girl turns away from the table and picks at her cracking gray nail polish. Pointedly ignoring what was once her intense focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Forgot the Bucket Again

“THIS IS ABSOLUTE SHIT AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I AM EVEN BOTHERING TO ATTEMPT TO DO SOMETHING SO MORONIC TO FULFIL YOUR WHIMSY.”

“hEy, yOu bEsT AlL BeInG To wAtCh tHe gOoDs tHeRe, bEsT FrIeNd. iT's lIkE WaStE NoT AnD MoThErFuCkInG WaNt nOt, YoU KnOw?

Gamzee reaches across the carpet and picks up the stray nugs that Karkat had knocked off the table. She would sigh up at her friend, currently glaring down at her, but just can't bring herself to care too much. Fingers with face paint under the nails dig into the carpet and attempt to retrieve any extra crumbles.

The nubby-horned girl turns away from the table and picks at her cracking gray nail polish. Pointedly ignoring what was once her intense focus.

Gamzee kneels next to her friend and touches her shoulder to get her attention.

“iT's aLl mOtHeRfUcKiNg fInE, bEsT FrIeNd. We cAn uP AnD ShArE MiNe iNsTeAd.”

“YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU CONVINCED ME TO DO THIS AGAIN. I MUST BE A MORON.”

Gamzee grins, mouth full of long fangs and surrounded by thinly stretched indigo lips. She returns back to the table to continue rolling her joint. Karkat doesn't need to learn this now, she'll have plenty of chances in the future. Gamzee is sure her best friend will want to do this again. Who motherfucking wouldn't?

Karkat's half of the table is a mess. The weed barely ground, three ripped papers, and about a dozon or so failed attempts at making a paper filter. She clearly was getting impatient, as usual, and more than a little frustrated if her little show had any bearing on the truth.

The taller girl lined up the perfectly ground plant in the center of her paper. Then added a little more from Karkat's pile, tapering the amount towards where she would place her filter. Gamzee let her thumbs deftly do all the work and licked the paper closed. A perfect cone.

When Gamzee finished, Karkat had all up and disappeared on her. She gazed around until a honk from the middle of her respiteblock caught her attention.

Karkat glared, chewing off more of her nail polish. Shifting in the horn pile. Gamzee just smiled at her, happy Karkat was getting comfy for this next bit.

“iT's mOtHeRfUcKiNg bEaUtIfUl, Ya kNoW?”

“WHAT ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT NOW?”

“yOu aLl uP In tHaT PiLe aNd wAiTiNg fOr mE AnD ThIs hErE StIcK Of mAgIc.”

“WHATEVER. LET'S JUST DO THIS.”

“sUrE ThInG, BeSt fRiEnD,” she grins.

Gamzee takes the first hit, mainly to show Karkat how to puff just right. She loses track of how long she holds her breath as she passes it off to Karkat. What brings her back is the other girl pulling her knees to her chest and coughing, joint still burning between her fingers.

The highblood plucks the burning stick from her friend's hand and leans over her. She meets Karkat's stare, suddenly feeling blamed and worried that Karkat isn't enjoying herself.

Gamzee hikes up her flowing, spotted skirt, briefly flashing Karkat and alerting her to her pantyless nature. Then lifts one leg in between her friends. Taking a hit as she goes. She leans down, full chest pressing against Karkat's smaller one, staring blankly into wide red-tinted eyes.

“GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

She hushes her, resting her weight down, thigh sliding higher between Karkat's legs. Her round face opens, mouth forming a small circle and exposing rows of perfectly pointed teeth.

“hElPiNg yOu gEt yOuR MiRaClEs oN, BeSt fRiEnD. jUsT MoThErFuCkInG BrEaTh tHiS ShIt iN.”

Gamzee takes another hit off the joint and quickly presses her mouth to Karkat's. The mutantblooded troll isn't all that surprised, has come to expect these extra bits of affection from Gamzee. What she wasn't expecting was the quick mouth full of smoke, but at least she didn't cough this time.

The highblood pulls back and smiles down at her best friend. Watches Karkat exhale, throwing her head back and just staring at the wall upside down for a moment.

Gamzee is amazed at the changes she sees in Karkat's expression already, in just the couple of hits. She wants to see more.

Another hit, another shared breath. Gamzee testing waters by nibbling at a full bottom lip, not in its usual constant angry pout at the moment. She presses the joint between Karkat's lips, watching them wrap around the white paper and suck in. Gamzee doesn't let her inhale too much, keeping the smoke from bothering her lungs.

By the last hit and last shotgunning of the joint, Gamzee has got Karkat in full on sloppy make-out mode. Hands on each others' faces. Just feeling each other warm up with each second passed. 

Gamzee chances a hand traveling lower. Under the shirt, feeling the soft stomach with just the right amount of pudge. Higher still, cupping the outside of a sports bra. Karkat arches into the touch, half-lidded expression meeting Gamzee's eyes.

The highblood girl trails the hand down the other girl's side and stops at the front of her pants. Slowly undoing the button on the gray skinny jeans. Rising up and tugging them down to the ankles of her friend. Fingers dip below the waistband of candy-red boy shorts. Soon tugging those down as well. Karkat's breath speeding up in her hazy anticipation.

Gamzee repositions herself over one of the shorter troll's highs and leans forward to capture the other girl's mouth once again. Left hand slipping beneath a sports bra, the other tracing the opening of Karkat's nook.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SSSHHHHIIIIITTTT.”

Gamzee chuckles and slips a finger into the wet heat. Grinning at the moans and expletives. Tweaks a nipple. Watches a flush face gasp, knowing the heightened senses that she is experiencing.

Another finger slides in, curling slightly upward and gently stroking. Eliciting a string of “GOG”s and various creative uses of the Alternian language.

Gamzee throws her head back. Long and wild hair flying around her as she grinds her nook against Karkat's thigh. Letting out her own little “mOtHeRfUck.”

She rubs faster. Inserts a third finger into Karkat and matches her hand's pace to her own hip motions.

“GOG SHIT GAMZEE GOG,” panting from full lips.

Full lips Gamzee wishes to feel again. Quickly and ineffectively wiping the red genetic material off on her skirt and grabbing at Karkat's face. Pressing lips together messily, smearing face paint. Gamzee repositions herself, bending one of Karkat's knees, struggling with the pants still around her ankles.

She kisses deeper, biting at lips, as she grinds her nook down. Karkat whimpers pathetically and presses her hips up, trying to get more of that contact on her own nook.

Their kisses fall into pace with their friction. Karkat tosser her head back as Gamzee digs fingers into her thigh, working their nooks harder against each other. The highblood licks at the red-flushed neck now exposed to her, drinking in her scent and swallowing the small noises Karkat makes.

Gamzee finishes first, indigo genetic material spilling between Karkat's spread thighs. The high lets her continue with the adrenaline and nulling the oversensitive aftereffects of orgasm. She focuses on making sure Karkat feels her hands, on thigh and hip now. Her tongue on her neck, occasional nips accompanying. Use her nook to spread her own genetic material over Karkat.

Focus more intense than any other time she can remember, which admittedly isn't a lot.

“mOtHeRfuCkInG BeAuTiFuL AlL RiGhT HeRe, bEsT FrIeNd. YoU ArE So bEaUtIfUl. I dOn'T EvEn kNoW HoW ThIs Is pOsSiBlE. IT'S LiKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLe hOw BeAuTiFuL YoU ArE.”

“GAMZEE,” Karkat barely manages through gasps. “GAMZEE, SHIT-”

High-pitched squeaks break through her pants and Gamzee feels a warm, thick liquid gush out over her thigh and seep into her skirt. Gamzee just pets Karkat's messy hair and places a few more kisses to her neck and jawline.  
“wE AlL FoRgOt tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg bUcKeT AgAiN,” Gamzee muses absently.

“FUCK. YOU,” from under an arm hiding a blushing face. “SCREW YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID IDEAS. I FEEL LIKE I COULD REALLY HATE YOU SO PLATONICALLY RIGHT NOW. DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT.”

“sUrE ThInG, bEsT FrIeNd. SuRe tHiNg,” she whispers against the soft breasts beneath her cheek and lets her eyes slip closed. Stupid grin wide across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd... please don't hurt me. If you see anything, please feel free to comment so I can correct it. :3


End file.
